The Double
by FanFact
Summary: Third part to the Fifth Royal. Jonathan sees his double. And will Max ever trust him?


It was dark and cold. Jonathan looked around and saw nothing but darkness. "What's going on!" He asked, but could only hear his eco. He closed his eyes and twirled in a circle.

"Trying to wake up Jonathan?" Nicholas said behind him. Jonathan stopped spinning and stood still, and saw Nicholas. Nicholas smiled and starts walking around Jonathan. "You looked surprised. Why is that?" Nicholas stops then Jonathan heard a buzzing noise and woke up and looked at his buzzing alarm clock.

He closes his eyes and Alex comes in and shuts it off. "Come on get up. It's your first day of school." He says and gets out and Jonathan gets up uneasily and gets dressed and walks out and looks at the table and sees pancakes and sits down.

"My mom cooked us pancakes before so we can eat before we leave." Alex said and Jonathan looked at the pancakes and sat down without saying a word.

He touches them with his fork and says, "Do you have any Tabasco sauce?" Alex's nods and points to the end of the table. Jonathan holds out his hand and the Tabasco sauce floats into his hand and he pours it all over his pancakes and start eating them.

"Hey Max." Liz's sweet voice rang into Max's thoughts. He closed his locker and turned to Liz.

"Hey Liz." He replied and turned back to his locker and slowly getting his books. Liz looks at him and puts her curious face on.

"Is something bothering you?" She asked.

Max stopped and looked at her with his dark eyes. "Yeah it's Jonathan. I don't trust him. It's just kind of odd that he new exactly what to do to save our lives."

"Well he did say Nasados told him what to do and gave him that liquid stuff."

Max shaked his head in disbelief. "Tess said that Nasados never left her, and she can't remember Nasados saying anything about Jonathan."

"And why do you believe Tess?" Liz said.

"Because I need to believe in someone." Max said coolly remembering her and Kyle and he shuts his locker and walked off."

As he walked off Liz turned around and saw Chelsea and she ran up to her and saw that Mariah was with her. "Liz you never told me that Chelsea was back."

"Oh sorry, it must have slipped my mind." She said and looked at Chelsea. "So is this that I hear that you got saved by a cute guy?"

Chelsea turned red and hid her face. "There was just a car coming at me and he ran up and picked me up and got out of the way. And I also hear that he is also a senior skipping a grade. Oh hear he comes now." She said and points at him. Liz and Mariah froze recognizing it as Jonathan. "His name is…"

"Jonathan." Liz and Mariah say together. Chelsea looks t them and smiles.

"You know him? Can you introduce me to him?"

Liz shakes her head. "No we can't. We don't know him well enough." Chelsea frowns and turns to her locker.

"Well if you find anything else about him, tell me please." She said and walked off. Mariah turned to Liz and put her hand on her forehead.

"What's with girls and falling in love with aliens?" Mariah sighed.

Liz shrugged her shoulders and turned and left.

"Welcome to Anatomy. I am your teacher…" The teacher started off to Jonathan but he spaced out and thought about his dream. Did Nicholas try to contact him again, if so why? He sat down and saw the same girl he saved the other night and smiled.

The teacher looked at her and shook her head. "You are late Ms. Kirkendal. What's the reason?"

"Umm…Bathroom." She said trying to make an excuse. The teacher shook his head again and pointed at the seat next to Jonathan.

"You get to sit with the other new kid." The teacher said. Chelsea went to her seat and sat down and looked at Jonathan.

"Long time no see." She said, and Jonathan turned around and smiled and turned his head toward the teacher and started working.

Jonathan sighed as he got his stuff together to go back to Alex's house. He saw Chelsea run up to him. "I just want to tell you thanks for saving my life the other night."

Jonathan smiled. "No problem. I wasn't just going to watch you get ran over." He said and turned and Chelsea was about to say something but shut her mouth and turned and walked away.

Jonathan was heading down the halls and accidentally bumped into Max. "Sorry Max." Jonathan said and Max looks him into the eyes.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be if you betray us."

"Will you lay off it Max. I am your guardian, and loyal to you. I would never betray my king." Jonathan replied. "Listen it's been months since Michael found me. Can you at least trust me a little?"

"I wish I can, but I just have a feeling about you, and considering you are Kivar's brother, I don't see why I should." Max said coolly. Jonathan was about to reply when Michael came up dashing to them.

"Hey Jonathan you said you were going to help me on my project." Michael said and Jonathan gave a confusing look and Michael winked.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot." Jonathan replied and Michael and Jonathan left.

"Listen we are all going to meet at the UFO center. Max has something important to tell us." Michael said

"What's it for?"

"Don't know, but we will find out." Michael replied.

"Why didn't Max tell me about this?"

"Because he still doesn't trust you."

Jonathan sighed wondering if Max would ever trust him. "Ok I will come."

Jonathan looked at the paintings, and the walls, and the statues and had to laugh. He didn't think anybody could believe this about aliens. He walks up with the rest of the group and Max turns around and sees him. "Who invited him?"

Jonathan and Michael kept their mouth shut. "Just tell me what this meeting is for and I will leave.

"Oh it is just about a stupid star disappearing." Mariah replied still upset she cancelled her concert.

Jonathan looked at Max and his eyes widened. "That could mean only one thing." Jonathan replied and then Alex comes running in. Jonathan noticed that he was a little shocked.

"What is it Alex." He asked then He heard Rath's voice and saw the other Michael came down with the other doubles, and including him.

He looked at his double. Obviously a little shaken up at Zan's death. I looked at Ravik's dark gelled, spiked up hair and his hooded sweatshirt with it's sleeves torn off, and black baggy pants with chains all over them.

He also noticed the same mark on Ravik's arm that he had on his. It was an twelve sided star, that symbolized the Supreme Guardian of the royal family on their planet.

"I could have stopped it. I could have saved him." He said and Jonathan kept quiet. Ravik remembered the time of Zan's death. When Wrath punched him and he fell and banged his head and Zan getting run over. He could have…should have stopped it.

"It's not your fault. You did what you could." Jonathan said in a comforting voice.

"I am their guardian. That was why I was sent here with them, and he trusted me, in spite of me being Kivar's brother." Ravik said and put his head in his hands.

Jonathan walked with Tess and Max to the car where Rath, Villani, Ava, and Ravik where waiting. Jonathan noticed Max being more quiet toward him. Tess said that was because Villani told them about her and Kivar's affair and her betrayal, and Max sees that it wasn't your fault that they are stuck on Earth.

Jonathan walked and came eye to eye with Ravik. He looked into his eyes and saw that Ravik was hiding something. He ignored it.

"Well it looks like there's no room. So I am going." Ava said.

"No get back here." Rath demanded. Jonathan heard them argue and Max stepping in then Jonathan walked up to Ava.

"I am going with her. At least one of us deserves protection." Ravik said coolly.

Rath looked at Jonathan. "Looks like you are coming with." He said and Jonathan climbed into the car with them and headed off.


End file.
